The woes of the young Hyûga
by Miki-fiction
Summary: Salut, moi c'est Hinata ! J'ai 17 ans et je viens de changer de lycée. Dans ce nouveau lycée, je vais découvrir Gaara, Sasuke Uchiwa, et d'autres personnes. Seul problème. Je vais embrasser Gaara. Je vais m'évanouir devant Sasuke. Je vais dormir chez les Uchiwa. Et pire que tout, mon père va vouloir me marier avec Itachi Uchiwa, alors que j'en aime un autre !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hyûga Hinata. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Hinata signifie soleil. Pourtant, je n'ai rien d'un soleil. On m'a souvent dit que j'étais jolie, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit vrai. Après tout, ces compliments viennent pour la plupart des associés de mon père, qui ne sont que des hypocrites.

Je trouve que je ressemble plus à la Lune. Pâle, et entourée de noir. Je suis blafarde et j'ai de longs cheveux ébène, avec de légers reflets violets. J'ai de grands yeux blancs nacrés, presque lila clairs.

J'habite au Japon, à Konoha. J'adore ce village. Même si, les familles importantes ont chacune leur quartier, ce que je trouve particulièrement arriéré. Au village, il y a plusieurs familles considéraient comme étant importantes. Les Hyûga, les Uchiwa, les Uzumaki et les Yamanaka.

Si les Hyûga et les Uchiwa sont à peu au même niveau, les Yamanaka et les Uzumaki ne leur arrivent pas a la cheville.

Je suis une Hyûga. Certains diront que j'ai de la chance, que je suis dans une famille riche, que j'ai tout ce que je veux...Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Enfin si, mais en échange, j'ai énormément de responsabilité et je dois toujours être parfaite. En cours, je dois être la meilleure, la plus appréciée et la plus douée. A la maison je dois être la plus forte, la plus gentille, la plus parfaite. Devant les invités, les associés de mon père, je dois être la plus assurée, la plus belle et la plus intelligente. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis l'héritière.

J'ai un grand frère Neji, qui logiquement devrait être l'héritier à ma place, vu que c'est l'aîné Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon frère, il est le fils du frère de mon père, et celui-ci est mort. Depuis plusieurs années, il vit donc avec nous et Père pense de plus en plus à en faire l'héritier.

D'une certaine façon ça m'arrange, mais ça prouve aussi que je suis bonne à rien. Je suis assez forte en cours mais sans plus, je suis très gentille, mais très timide, je suis loin d'être très appréciée, ou très douée, je ne suis pas du tout parfaite, ni assurée, ni même très intelligente. Je bégaye tout le temps.

Mon père, Hiashi Hyûga, est le directeur d'une station radio, connu mondialement, Direct H. Elle est aussi la station la plus écoutée au Japon.

Je pense que mon père a tué ma mère. Enfin...Il a tellement était...Sévère et froid, qu'elle s'est suicidée. Père a étouffé l'affaire, bien sûr. Un suicide ne doit pas de venir ternir la réputation familiale.

Assez parler de mon père. Passons à son frère, Hizashi Hyûga, mort à cette heure. Il a toujours été plus gentil que Hiashi. Je l'adorais, et quand Neji vivait avec lui, il était gentil lui aussi. Sa fera bientôt cinq ans qu'il est décédé.

Neji est mon frère adoptif donc. Depuis qu'il est éduqué par mon père, il a vraiment changé. Il est devenu plus dur, plus froid, plus Hiashi. Il me déteste, j'en suis certaine.

Pour finir, j'ai une petite-soeur. Elle a 14 ans, moi j'en ai 16, nous avons donc deux ans d'écart. C'est...Ma seule amie. Elle m'aide, et me soutient autant qu'elle peut. Père l'adore, elle s'appelle Hanabi et est géniale. C'est une battante, qui ne parle pas beaucoup mais qui est très têtue et qui sais très bien remettre les gens en place.

Je commence à raconter ma vie aujourd'hui, parce que je change de lycée. Avant j'étais dans un des très grands lycées de la ville. Mais une fille qui me déteste, Ino Yamanaka, m'a frappé et j'ai fait de même, alors que je ne suis pas du tout violente, parce qu'elle m'agaçait vraiment. Nous nous sommes faites surprises par une surveillante et avons finies chez le directeur qui nous a permit de rester au lycée jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en indiquant qu'il ne voulait pas de nous l'année prochaine.

Ce lycée était très stricte. Même mon père avec son pouvoir, et son argent n'a pas pu empêché mon renvoi. Je crois que je l'ai très déçu. Comme toujours.

J'entre donc en deuxième année, au lycée professionnel de Konoha. Mon frère, sur l'ordre de mon père, a accepté de me parler des élèves qui seront présents dans ma classe. Je suis en deuxième 4.

Ma classe est composée de seulement une dizaine d'élèves, vu que c'est un lycée très prestigieux, qui n'accepte que peu d'élèves chacun ou presque ayant une famille riche et un talent exceptionnel.

Tout d'abord il y a Rock Lee, un garçon supposé sportif, âgé de 18 et assez dérangé. Neji prétend qu'il est obsédé par "la fougue de la jeunesse". Puis vient Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, prétendus naturels, qui est drôle et sympathique, bien que bavarde, elle semble être née avec une guitare dans les mains. Elle est une experte en musique. Y a Naruto Uzumaki, il a 19 ans et pour beaucoup ce n'est qu'un fou, un obsédé des jeux vidéos aussi mais il est très gentil. Vient ensuite, Gaara No Sabaku, âgé de 17 ans, il est assez froid, très intelligent mais c'est un vrai roc ! Impossible de se lier avec lui, d'après mon frère. Vient à présent Ino Yamanaka, qui est très populaire et qui d'après mon frère à déjà pris plusieurs élèves en grippe, elle n'a pas de talents particulier, si ce n'est qu'elle danse plutôt bien. Temari No Sabaku est la soeur de Gaara, elle est très proche de Ino et semble être assez brute comme fille, elle est très douée pour les accrobaties. Il y a aussi Shikamaru Nara, un espèce de génie, bien qu'extrêmement flemmard qui a des capacités de mémoires et de stratèges impressionnantes. Kiba Inuzuka, amusant mais un peu bébête, bien qu'il soit très proche des animaux, en particulier des chiens. Shino Aburame, un garçon discret et assez solitaire, il semble être très doué pour surprendre les gens.

Demain, je vais arriver dans ce lycée, dans cette classe. Moi, Hinata Hyûga honte de sa famille, gamine sans talent. Que faisais-je donc dans cette école ?

* * *

Mon réveil sonne. Il est à peine six heures du matin, il faut que je me lève pourtant.


	2. Chapter 2

-Driiiiiiiing !

Le bruit soudain de mon réveil, m'arrache aux bras de morphée. Je ne veut pas me lever. Je voudrais rester coucher et ne jamais mettre les pieds dans ce lycée. Sauf que je n'ai pas le choix. Je soulève ma couette, qui jusqu'à présent cacher ma tête. Je soupire. Il n'est que cinq heure trente du matin. Je me lève toujours très tôt pour échapper à mon père, il ne se lève qu'à sept heure. Les cours commencent à huit heure trentes mais je serais au lycée, bien avant, certainement aux alentours de sept heure. Je soupire encore une fois, en quittant le confort de mon lit. Je jette un coup d'oeil au miroir, mes cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseaux ! Je me hâte d'aller dans la salle de bains. Sans perdre de temps, j'ôte ma chemise de nuit et file sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, je me sens plus réveilée et un peu moins inquiéte. Car, oui, je m'inquiéte. J'ai peur d'être rejeté, ce qui est normal. Une fois propre, je m'enroule dans une serviette de bains, en utilisant une autre pour mes cheveux, et vais dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir entrer en courant, une chose noire. La chose noire n'est nulle autre que ma petite soeur, dont les cheveux noirs forment une magnifique cascade de mèches autour de son visage. Elle porte un jean et un t-shirt avec le logo d'un groupe de rock. Je lui souris.

(Hinata)- Hanabi ! Déjà là ? Dit...Tu v-veut bien m'aider à m'habiller ? S'il t-te plaît...

Je ne rajoute rien, sachant qu'Hanabi accepteras de toute façon. Elle adore se servir de moi comme une poupée. Et comme elle a de très bons goûts, je me laisse faire avec joie. Elle m'attrape par le bras. Me fais m'asseoir sur mon lit, encore défait.

(Hanabi)- Si tu veut ! Mais tu bouge pas.

Je souris. Elle farfouille dans mes placards. Elle commence par me lancer une paire de sous-vêtements que j'attrape au vol. Puis elle recommence à fouiller. Elle sort plusieurs t-shirt, mais elle se décide enfin. Elle me lance, un jean noir, une chemise à carreaux noirs et violets, un t-shirt d'un violet légèrement plus clair que celui de la chemise et un béret violet aussi, très jazzy. Je souris, prend le tas de fringues et vais dans la salle de bains pour me changer. Je n'enfile pas le chapeau, sachant qu'Hanabi va jouer à la coiffeuse avec mes cheveux mais enfile le reste. Je croise mon reflet, et je constaste que je suis plutôt jolie comme ça...Une tornade entre alors dans la salle de bains, avec un tabouret. Le tabouret à peine posé, ma soeur parle :

(Hanabi)- Assis-toi !

J'obéis. Pendant plus de trente minutes, elle va s'occuper de mes cheveux. Elle utilise brosse, fer à lisser et tout le toutim. Je ne proteste nullement. Je lui fais confiance. Je révasse... Soudain ma soeur, me colle le béret sur le crâne.

(Hanabi)- Maintenant admire-toi ! Ah et mets tes converses noires... Bon maintenant je vais aller me préparer un peu mieux que ça !

Ma petite soeur s'en va, aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Un vrai coup de vent ma Nee-chan ! Je quitte la salle de bains, et vais enfiler sagement, les converses noires. Je me pose devant le miroir. Je suis belle, je crois... Mes yeux pâles ressortent merveilleusement bien et ses fringues violettes me vont plutôt bien ! Je souris et vais préparer mon sac. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas trop stressée mais je sais que lorsque j'arrivais près du lycée, je ne pourrais plus parler et j'aurais l'air bien bête. Une fois ma sacoche prête, je vais dans la cuisine, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je déjeune, seule. Comme je ne me presse pas, je remarque après manger, que le temps à passer très vite et qu'il est déjà six heures cinquante-cinq. Père va bientôt se lever ! Je retourne dans ma chambre, vérifie que ma tenue est bien, attrappe ma sacoche et file. Je quitte la maison, en passant mon sac à ma taille et en courant à moitié. Je ne veut pas le voir, pas maintenant ! Je tourne vite fais, vers le garage, la maison étant tellement grande que le garage se situe à une dizaine de mètres de l'habitation. Je soulève la grande porte métallique et me dépêche encore. J'enfourche ma moto. J'adore, ça , la moto c'est mon moyen à moi de m'échapper. Je fais chauffer le moteur et sans attendre, plus longtemps démarre. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois la silhouette de mon père se dessinant sur la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je roule sans me soucier du reste. Le vent caressant mon visage, et un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'arrive malheureusement trop vite au lycée, même si le trajet à tout de même durer un quart d'heure. Je gare ma moto à l'emplacement réservé, en soupirant. Voilà, c'est le grand moment... Enfin pas tout à fait, vu qu'il est encore bien tôt ! Je quitte ma moto et vais m'appuyer contre le mur du lycée...

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il ne se passe rien. Puis un garçon, que je connais, s'approche du lycée. Il semble un peu perdu mais ce n'est pas le mieux. Le jeune homme est d'une beauté à coupé le souffle ! Ses cheveux sont d'un noir ébène et encadrent son visage d'une finesse, presque féminine. Il a une peau extrêmement pâle, il est grand et fin, pas frêle pour autant. Il s'approche de moi et je choisie de ne pas réagir, attendant qu'il parle. Et ça ne se fait pas attendre, en fait :

(Inconnu)- Salut. C'est bien le lycée Konoha, ici ?

Je souris vaguement, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air débile et dit d'une voix que j'espère détachée...

(Hinata)- O-ouais. T'es n-nouveau ?

Il me jette un regard intrigué. J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

(Inconnu)- Toi aussi non ?

Mon sourire devient moqueur et je lui répond d'un air amusé :

(Hinata)- Ouais. Et a-alors ? Si tu veux p-pas de mon aide, autant l-le dire.

Il fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard noir, qui pourrait me tuer sur place. Je choisis de ne pas le fixer et je regarde, l'entrée du lycée.

(Inconnu)- ...T'es la seule et même si tu as un caractère pire que celui d'un chien, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je suis en première 4. Tu saurais pas à quelle heure cette classe commence ?

Je souris encore plus et me redresse un peu. Je m'efforçais de rester calme et de ne pas trop le fixer. Parce que sinon, il pourrait penser que je...Que je... Je ne sais pas ! Mais voilà quoi !

(Hinata)- Ma c-classe, n-notre classe, commence à h-huit heures. Tu es en a-avance...Je suis H-hinata Hyûga...Et t-toi ?

Il aborde un air un peu débité. Je me demandais si c'était seulement parce que il s'était trompé d'heure. Ou si parce que j'étais dans la même classe que lui. Il ne semblait pas très sympathique mais en même temps, je crois que j'avais été un peu dure tout à l'heure...Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?! Depuis quand j'étais capable de sortir une telle phrase " Si tu veux pas de mon aide, autant le dire. " ?! Il prend alors la parole et je lève les yeux vers lui.

(Inconnu)- Raah ! Je me suis trompé d'heure ! Je croyais qu'on commencer à sept heures. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Hyûga... C'est pas le nom du mec qui contrôle Direct H ?

Je soupire façon, pas très discrète. Puis je lui jette un regard un peu "assassin" sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Personne ne connaît Hinata Hyûga par contre tout le monde connaît Hiashi Hyûga, mon père. Je m'adresse à loin, toujours en bégayant mais avec une voix amère :

(Hinata)- S-si. C'est mon p-père.

Je ne rajoute rien, tandis qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit. Uchiwa ?! C'est pas le nom de celui qui dirige l'entreprise internationale des expériences médicales ou je ne sais plus quoi ? Je continue donc :

(Hinata)- Euh...Ton p-père il ne dirigerait p-pas l'entreprise des e-expériences médicales ? ...La Maison M-médicale Expérimentale et I-internationale, l-la MMEI ?

J'essaye de ne pas le comparer à son père, vu que moi je déteste ça, je suppose que c'est peut-être son cas, à lui aussi.

(Sasuke)- Ton père ? D'après le mien, Hiashi est un homme ...complexe. Et oui, mon père dirige la MMEI. C'est pour ça, qu'il connaît le tien. Dis-moi Hinata, tu connaît quelques personnes de notre classe ? Même si tu es nouvelle, tu dois quand même avoir quelques contact dans ce lycée, non ?

Je souris timidement et lui dit :

(Hinata)- Mon f-frère, est professeur d-débutant dans ce l-lycée. Grâce à l-lui je connais t-toute la classe m-mais eux ne me connaissent p-pas. Et i-il y a une f-fille de mon a-ancien lycée. Tu v-veut que je te d-dise quoi ? Les p-prénoms élèves ?

Il fait signe que oui, de la tête.

(Hinata)- Y a ... Rock Lee, Sakura H-harunoe, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto U-uzumaki, Gaara, Kiba I-inuzuka , S-shino Aburame, Temari, t-toi et moi d-donc.

Il fronçe les sourcils et prend la parole :

(Sasuke)- Gaara et Temari n'ont pas de noms ? Parle-moi d'eux.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'eux mais je peut au moins lui dire, ce que je sais :

(Hinata)- Gaara a 17 ans, Temari est sa soeur, elle a 18 ans. Gaara est un peu garçon intelligent, froid et dur selon Neji, mon frère. Temari, elle fait partie des Anti-Naruto-Gaara-Hinata et elle est du genre hypocrite.

Je sais très bien, que je me retrouverais certainement à traîner avec Naruto et Gaara, même si Gaara ne m'as pas l'air encore sympathique. Peut-être que je pourrais traîner un peu avec Sasuke...

(Sasuke)- Hum, je vois. Bon je vais te laisser, Hinata faut que je rentre un peu avant, pour régler ses foutues histoire de paperasse. A toute en cours, p'être.

Et il est partit, il est entré dans le lycée tandis, que je restais là, sans lui répondre. Il était sympa. Je regardais l'heure et constatais qu'il était déjà sept heures trente-cinq. Je me ré-adossais au mur. Pendant plus d'une quinzaine de minutes, je vais révasser en pensant à ma conversation avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais là, arrive Ino Yamanaka accompagnée de Temari, du moins je suppose que c'est elle, vu que je ne la connais pas. Ino s'approche immédiatement de moi, en me lançant un regard très..."Gentil". Ou plutôt resplendissants d'hypocrisie. Sa voix de vipère, résonne alors :

(Ino)- Oh ? Tu es là Hinata-Baka ? Je pensais que vu ton niveau désatreux, tu serais plutôt à Uronshi.

Je serre les poings, baisse la tête. Uronshi est un lycée des quartiers "malfamés". Père ne m'aurait jamais envoyé là-bas . Et avant que je puisse répliquer, la peste continue :

(Ino)- Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?! Ton Père a beau ne pas t'apprécier, il ne veut pas subir la honte de t'envoyer dans un lycée à ton niveau... Et puis, il pense peut-être que tu prendras exemple sur Mr. Neji Hyûga ?

Je me redresse, une nouvelle fois et je relève lentement la tête. Je lui lance un regard assassin, une vague de confiance, traversant ma tête. Ma voix est froide quand je lui répond :

(Hinata)- Toujours aussi...Gentille, Ino ? Je vois que tu as encore pris du poids ? Les vacances avec maman ne t'ont pas vraiment réussies...Pauvre petite.

Bon j'avoue que là, j'ai pas été sympa, mais elle commence à m'agacer sérieusement, et puis j'en ai un peu marre. En fait, j'en ai carrément marra d'Ino.

(Ino)-Oh...Hinata sort les crocs maintenant ? Tu sais, si j'en dit un mot à ma gentille mère, tu risque bien des choses.

Cette pimbêche allait en parler à sa mère, qui allait en parler à mon père et... Oh mon dieu ! Mais quelle saleté ! Je la hais ! Soudain j'aperçois un jeune homme, qui s'approche, une expression furibonde sur le visage. Il a des cheveux rouges, un tatouage sur le front et porte des fringues noires, avec quelques petits détails blancs. Il a de grans yeux verts, entourés de khôl. Il n'as pas l'air particulièrement sympa, mais il se plante entre Ino et moi. Il croise les bras sur son torse et parle. Sa voix est dure, tranchante et n'autorise aucune réplique.

(Inconnu)- Ino...Laisse-la. Les pimbêches comme toi, feraient mieux de retourner se cacher dans les jupes de leurs mères.

Il se tourne vers moi, me fait signe de la suivre et dit :

(Inconnu)- Viens.

Ino est trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il entre le lycée, qui n'est normalement pas encore ouvert aux élèves et je le suis. On va dans la cour, il s'assois sur un banc et je le rejoins, un peu intimidée. Il a réussit à faire taire Ino en une seule phrase ! Ce qui est assez impressionnant. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il a la tête appuyé sur ses mains, les bras sur les genoux. Il semble remarquer que je le fixe, et son regard se vrille alors sur le mien. Je rougis violemment sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, alors que ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Il affiche alors un sourire moqueur, me faisent détourner le regard.

(Inconnu)- Je suis Gaara. T'es plutôt mignonne quand tu sourit. Pourquoi Ino te cherche des embrouilles ?

Sa voix, moins froide que précédemment, semble pourtant légèrement...Hostile ? Non, plutôt en mode défensive. Je peut comprendre, il ne semble pas apprécier par Ino et son gang et cela forcément n'était pas facile à vivre. C'est donc lui, Gaara ? Il correspont à la description de mon frère : froid, dur. Mais en même temps, il semble juste. Alors je me décide à lui répondre, en abordant un sourire timide :

(Hinata)- Moi c'est Hinata. Ino était dans m-mon ancien lycée... D'ailleurs, p-puisque qu'elle est arrivée en m-même temps que moi, e-enfin même si ces deux jours plus tôt, c-comment ça se fait qu'elle s-soit déjà contre toi ? P-parce que, elle a pas l'air de t'a-apprécier...

Je choisie de ne pas dire mon nom, pour éviter le " Hyûga, c'est pas le gars de Direct H ?".

(Gaara)- Oh... En fait, on est sortis ensemble, il y a trois ans. Je crois qu'elle ma toujours pas pardonnée, le plaquage par SMS. Mais en même temps, je m'en fous. Et avant que le demande, quand je sortais avec elle, elle était sympa. Pas comme maintenant.

Je veux pas dire, mais il m'a coupé le sifflet. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, alors je me contente d'un :

(Hinata)- Ah...D'accord. Dit, Gaara t-tu veut bien ê-etre mon a-ami ?

Je rougi encore plus. Je n'y crois pas que j'ai dis ça, c'est sortit tout seul. Gaara semble surpris, ce que je comprend, je baisse la tête, misérable.

(Gaara)- Euh... Ouais ! Avec plaisir Hinata. Euh, t'es en quelle classe ?

Je relève la tête et le regarde, en osant pas y croire. Il sourit, son visage soudain moins dur. Je rougie encore une fois, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et je me dis que je dois vraiment ressembler à une tomate.

(Hinata)- Je s-suis en p-remière 4. Comme t-toi.

Une nouvelle fois, je le surprend. Il fronce les sourcils et dit :

(Gaara)- Ah bon ? Comment tu sais que je suis en 4 ?

Je sourie malicieusement et dit :

(Hinata)- Sa a s-ses a-avantages d'avoir u-un grand-frère. Mon f-frère est Neji H-hyûga.

Il sourit, alors.

(Gaara)- J'aurais du m'en douter ! Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Physiquement hein ! Parce que je veut pas te vexer mais ton frangin c'est pas la joie !

Je perd mon sourire et baisse légèrement les yeux, sans répondre. J'ai pas envie de parler de mon frère. C'est trop dur. Malheureusement pour moi, Gaara me demande :

(Hinata)- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as des problèmes avec ton frère ?

Je secoue la tête doucement, avant d'afficher un sourire faux comme tout.

(Gaara)- Ne mentez pas Mademoiselle. Cela ne vous va pas.

Je ris doucement, il est amusant. Mais je ne lui parlerais pas de mon frère. Je trouve qu'il commence à poser trop de questions. Je me lève, lui fais signe que je m'en vais et m'enfuit en marchant vers le gymnase, qui est facile à repérer et à reconnaître. Je vais m'asseoir par terre, contre un mur. J'enroulais mes bras autour de mes genoux, tandis que la sonnerie annonçait que les cours commençaient. Pourtant, je ne me levais pas. Pendant plus d'une heure, je vais rester là, assise à ne rien faire. Puis, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je me mis à pleurer. Ce ne fut que vers le milieu de la deuxième heure, qu'un bruit m'interrompit. Je levais la tête de mes bras, le visage strié de larmes. La personne qui entre, n'est nul autre que mon frère, Neji. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont détachés. Il porte un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Ses yeux, semblables aux miens, sont glacés et soudain agacés alors qu'il les pose sur moi.

(Neji)- Je peut savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ?

Sa voix est horrible. Froide, dure mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'adresse à une enfant désobéisante, alors je ne réponds pas. Je rebaisse la tête. Soudain ses mains aggripent mes poignets, me forçant à me lever. Mon corps est mou, pendant dans les airs, mon regard fixait sur lui et j'aborde un air terrifié. J'ai peur qu'il me frappe. Malheureusement, c'est bien ce qu'il va se passer. Son masque de froideur se brise sous la colère et il lâche un de mes poignets. Sa main toujours accrochée à mon bras, me soulève plus haut, j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon. Sa main libre vient heurter ma joue avec un bruit sourd. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappe. Cela ne fait qu'attiser sa haine. Son poings heurte cette fois mon ventre, un cri cette fois m'échappe. J'ai mal. Mais il n'est pas satisfait. Il reprend mes deux poignets. Et il m'envoie contre le mur. Mon dos rentre en contact avec le béton dur et froid, avec un bruit inquiétant. Les larmes me viennent. Sa fait trop mal. Je n'essaye de ne pas bouger. Je ne veut pas l'énerver plus. Il s'approche, je tremble, il me frappe du pied dans les côtes, je hurle. Il rit. Je pleure. Il s'en va. Je me noie.


	3. Chapter 3

Je flotte. Ou plutôt, je nage. Je suis dans un océan ou une mer, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me trouve dans l'eau. Je suis toute habilée. Je porte une drôle de robe blanche et dorée, style "déesse". Le courant est violent, j'ai l'impression d'être une mouche dans une tornade. Je suis emportée loin. Trop loin. Je me débats, je cris mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Que de petites bulles. Et devant se trouve soudainement Neji. Lui, il rit. Il ouvre la bouche. Parle. Mais sa voix n'est pas la sienne.

(Gaara)- HINATA ! Bon sang ! Hinata !

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux, en tendant de me redresser. Je gémis de douleur. Je sens des bras autour de moi, mais je garde les yeux baissés. Si c'est Neji... Mais la voix remplie de soulagement qui s'adresse à moi, n'est pas celle de mon frère :

(Gaara)- Hinata ! Ouf ! Tu es réveillée ! Je t'ai crue morte ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?!

Gaara ! C'est Gaara. J'ouvre le bouche et gémis encore. Les muscles de mon visage sont douloureux. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Son visage est tordu dans une grimace inquiète. Je murmure doucement :

(Hinata)- G-gaara... Ce n'est r-rien...

Il serre les dents. Et me redresse un peu plus, mes ramenant contre son torse. Je n'ai pas la force de résister. Je ne sens plus mon ventre, mes côtes, mon dos et mon visage est douloureux.

(Gaara)- Mon dieu... Hinata ? Reste avec moi. Je t'emmène chez l'infirmière.

Hein ?!

(Hinata)-Non...S'il t-te p-plaît.

Il semble agaçé.

(Gaara)- Alors je t'emmène à l'hopital.

Je n'ose pas lui dire non, une nouvelle fois. J'hoche doucement de la tête. Il se lève. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était agenouillé à côté de moi. Il me soulève et ma tête repose contre lui. Il quitte...discrètement le lycée. Puis il me dépose sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture. Il se débrouille pour m'attacher, allongée, et le tout confortablement et il passe au volant. Je manque plusieurs fois de m'endormir mais sa voix inquiéte me tient réveiller. On arrive à l'hopital de Konoha. Il m'y emmène. Mais je m'endors.

Lorsque j'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux, je ne sens plus du tout mon corps. Mais alors, rien du tout. La première chose que je vois, c'est mon corps. Je suis dans un lit, sous des draps blancs. Je lève les yeux. Croise, le plafond tout aussi blanc que la literie. Je gémis alors, j'avais vraiment envie de dormir mais d'une certaine façon, je n'arrivais plus. Je voulais...non. J'en voulais à Neji. A mon père. A tout le monde. Une voix endormie résonne dans la pièce :

(Inconnu Blond)- Hum...Oh ! T'es réveillée...Sa va ?

Je ne reconnais pas cette voix et je tourne doucement la tête en grimaçant, vu que cela m'est douloureux. Je croise un regard bleu. D'un très beau bleu. C'est un jeune homme, il a des cheveux blonds. Un visage encore enfantin et un air innocent. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur lui. Mes pensées dérivent. Elle reviennent toujours sur le visage de Neji. Et sans aucune retenue, j'éclate en violents sanglots. Je ne regarde plus l'ange blond. Ma voix est hachée et rauque :

(Hinata)- Neji...Pour...quoi ?

Il y a de la douleur. Il y a de la rancoeur. Mais pas de tendresse, pas une once de douceur. J'ai mal. Surtout au coeur. Neji...C'est mon frère, il devrait me protèger, pas m'envoyée à l'hosto ! L'ange se précipite vers moi, s'asseyant à coté de moi.

(Inconnu Blond)- Arrête de pleurer ! Seuteplaît ! Si Gaara arrive et qu'il te voit comme ça...Il va me tuer ! S'il te plaît...Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui, surprise par sa question. Alors, je craque. Je me mets à parler :

(Hinata)- C'est...c'est...Mon f-frère. Il...ne m'aime p-pas. Comme m-mon p-père. E-et...Il m-me frappe. Personne ne le s-sait. Depuis t-toujours...Ma s-seule alliée est ma s-soeur...

Je pleure encore, honteuse d'avouée ça. Franchement ! Avoir pour seule amie sa petite soeur et pour ennemis le reste du monde...Enfin pas le reste du monde... Gaara est très sympa et c'est mon ami.

(Hinata)- P-pourquoi tu e-es là ?

Il semble hésiter soudainement. Puis il se décide à parler :

(Inconnu Blond)- Les médecins s'entretiennent avec Gaa' mais comme il voulait pas te laisser seule, il m'a appellé.

Pourquoi les médecins veulent-ils parler à Gaara ?! J'espère qu'ils ne le pensent pas responsable de mes blessures...Si c'est le cas, je devrais trouver une excuse capable de justifier mes blessures...Eh attendez ! Je porte quoi, comme vêtements là ?! Une chemise d'hopital, vous savez ces trucs horribles, ouverts dans le dos et super courts ! Alors...Les gens qui m'ont changés ont forcément vus mes cicatrices ! Bon sang ! Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourrée ?! Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Je reste dans mes pensées. C'est un médécin qui arrive, il s'approche du lit, écarte l'ange blond d'un revers de la main et se met à sa place.

(Docteur)- **Mademoiselle Hyûga, il vaudrait mieux que votre ami sorte.**

J'acquiese légèrement de la tête et je regarde le blondinet s'en allé. D'une voix professionelle et neutre, le docteur parle :

(Docteur)- **Mademoiselle Hyûga. Votre corps semble avoir subi de nombreuses blessures. Dont certaines ont du être graves, pourtant on ne vous a jamais vu à l'hopital. Et votre ami, est incapable de m'expliquer vos dernières blessures, ni les autres.**

Je prend un grande inspiration, avant de faire comme mon père me l'a appris, si jamais on me posait trop de question. Je rassemble mon courage et dit d'une voix glaciale est impersonnelle :

(Hinata)- Ishi-Kun ( Monsieur le médecin) cela ne vous regarde nullement. Ma vie est mienne. Soignez-moi. Puis je rentrerais chez moi. En sortant, auriez-vous l'obligence de prévenir mon ami roux, qu'il doit venir ?

Il semble vêxé. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui répondre, Père me tuerait. Il se lève, me jette un dernier regard, auquel je répond avec mépris et sort. Je soupire, abandonne le rôle de la fille de bourge. Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, sur Gaara cette fois. Il s'assit à la même place que le médecin et que l'ange blond, insconciemment.

(Gaara)- Mon dieu ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs Hyûga ! Bon sang ! Qui est le connard qui t'as fait ça ?!

Je ne veut pas pleurer encore, alors je murmure :

(Hinata)- Appelle l-le b-blond.

Il semble intrigué et je lui jette un regard insistant.

(Gaara)- Le blond ? Naruto celui qui était avec toi avant le médecin ?

Je fais signe que "oui" de la tête. Il se lève. Me laisse seule et j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes. Gaara est très sympa mais ce n'est pas à lui que je pense étrangement. Je voudrais que Sasuke Uchiwa soit là. Ses beaux yeux sombres auraient eu l'avantage de me forcée à être plus forte. Naruto, quel beau prénom pour un ange blond, entre alors accompagné du rouquin.

(Hinata)- N-na...ru...to...Dis l-lui.

Le blondinet semble comprendre. Il hoche de la tête et se lance dans une explication. Je l'entends raconter mes problèmes avec Neji et mon père. Auquels Gaara réponds, par ceux que j'ai avec Ino et son gang. Je ne parle, ne bouge pas. Gaara revient près de moi.

(Gaara)- Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit ? Hinata...Je te l'ai dit, on est amis. Entre amis, on s'aide. Je suis désolé. J'aurais du te suivre, au lieu d'aller en cours. Au moins, il ne t'aurait pas frappé. Je te le promets, maintenant je vais te protèger.

Je ne veut pas l'écouter, je voudrais lui dire de se taire ! Je ferme les yeux. L'écouter...c'est pas bon. Père va déjà être fâchée que je me sois fait remarquée en allant à l'hopital, alors si en plus, il apprend par je ne sais quel moyen que Gaara veut me protéger...

(Hinata)-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je veut pas de toi ! Va t-en !

Je n'y crois pas. C'est moi qu'à dit ça ? Gaara recule, comme si je l'avais frappé. Et je me rends compte avec horreur que je suis entrain de faire comme Neji et mon père. Je fais le mal, ou plutôt du mal. A Gaara. Celui qui m'a emmené à l'hopital pour me soigner ! Celui qui m'a sauvé d'Ino ! Alors, comme une vulgaire gamine, je fonds en larmes. Elles coulent irréprésibles, et je me recroqueville sur moi-même, genoux contre moi, bras passé autour et tête dans les bras. Je tremble, hoquete. Sanglote.

(Hinata)- D-déso..l-lé ! Je s-suis d-désolé !

Je sens soudain des bras qui m'entourent, une présence dans le lit, et quand je lève mes yeux brouillés de larmes, j'aperçois une tignasse rousse et des yeux verts, entourés de noir. Et sans réfléchir, je vais me laisser réconforter, entre les bras de Gaara, qui me regarde. Les minutes vont passées, silencieuses. Je me rends pas compte que le blond est parti.

(Gaara)- Hinata-chan.

Juste mon prénom. Suivi d'un Chan. On ne m'avait pas jamais appelée comme ça, Hinata-chan. J'adore. Mes larmes se sont taries et je lève de nouveau les yeux vers Gaara.

(Hinata)- O-oui ?

Il pose un bisou sur mon front, et je rougis. Mes joues sont rosées, ma vue est encore un peu brouillée par mes larmes, et je regarde Gaara.

(Gaara)- Je suis désolé. Je veut juste t'aider. D'accord Hina-chan ?

Je fronçe les sourcils, avant de rire, légèrement amusée :

(Hinata)- Hina-chan ?

(Gaara)- C'est mieux, que Hinata-chan. Ne change pas de sujet.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Sans même me douter que...

**POV Gaaara**

_(Gaara)- __C'est mieux que Hinata-chan. Ne change pas de sujet. _

_Elle se mord alors, la lèvre infèrieure. Sans même se douter, que ce geste si mignon et sensuel peut produire sur mon esprit. J'ai vraiment envie de la protéger. Je cale un peu Hinata contre moi, de façon à ce que sa tête repose contre mon torse et lui sourit doucement._

_(Gaara)- __Ne change pas de sujet. Je veut t'aider._

**Fin du POV Gaara**

Gaara me bouge légerment et je me retrouve contre lui, mais vraiment. Sans trop réfléchir, je le regarde sourire, et commençant à me rendre compte de la situation, je rougis violemment. Puis il parle à nouveau :

(Gaara)- Ne change pas de sujet. Je veut t'aider.

Je souris à mon tour, et sans réfléchir de nouveau, je fais un geste inconsidéré. Je l'embrasse. Sisi, je vous jure, j'ai levé la tête vers lui et comme la sienne était penchée vers la mienne... Je n'ai eu qu' redresser légèrement la tête pour, coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Ce baiser me fait tourner la tête. Je vais pour reculer, quand la bouche de Gaara s'empare de la mienne. Je rougis. Et me laisse emporter par l'ivresse de ce baiser innatendu. Et c'est à ce moment-là que le médecin entre.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre de la fiction :** The Woes of the young Hyûga

**Rating:** K+

**Couple:** Hina/Gaa Et d'autres...Surtout qu'Hinata ne compte pas vraiment rester avec Gaa-chan !

**Disclamer: **Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs fois les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ?

Quand le médecin est entré dans la chambre, il a semblé choqué et Gaara ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais comme moi, j'avais bien vu le docteur et sa surprise, j'avais repousé Gaara. Puis le docteur l'avait fait sortir de la chambre et après m'avoir sermonné, ce que j'avais eu un peu de mal à accepter, il s'est remmis à me demander la cause de ses blessures. Je l'ai rembaré un nouvelle fois. Il a donc quitté la chambre. Je suis sorti de l'hopital le soir même. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, père n'était pas encore là, tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas le croiser, mais Neji était là. Il était dans le salon, alors je me suis dépêchée, couru dans ma propre maison, montée les escaliers quatres à quatres...Pour mieux tomber. Hanabi a accouru. Elle m'a relevée et comprenant ma peur, m'a ammenée directement à ma chambre. Je me suis assise sur le lit, tête baissée.

(Hinata)- Oh Hanabi si tu savais...

(Hanabi)- Si je savais quoi ? Raconteeee !

(Hinata)- J'ai rencontré deux garçons, j'ai aidé le premier, Sasuke. Le second m'a sauvé d'Ino. Neji m'a frappé. Le second, Gaara, m'a emmené à l'hopital après et on s'est embrassés.

Déclarais-je à toute vitesse, les yeux fermés.

(Hanabi)- WAAAH ! Trop d'la chance ! Tu es...

La porte qui s'ouvre l'interrompt. C'est Neji. Je me mets à trembler, fort et j'ai beau me sermonner mentalement, ça n'y fait rien, mon corps semble vibrer. Hanabi ne peut rien contre Neji, elle me serre la main doucement et je lui signe de s'en aller, avant qu'elle ne s'attire des problèmes. Elle semble réticente mais finit par obéir. Elle quitte la chambre, jettant un regard noir à notre frère. Moi, j'ai envie de me coller contre le mur, pour essayer d'y disparaître mais je n'ose pas. Je reste là, à le dévisager. Il ne dit rien, se contente de me faire signe de le suivre du doigt et de s'en aller. Je reste quelques secondes surprise, il me prend pour son chien ou quoi ?! Mais la terreur qu'il me file, me fait me lever et presque courir pour le rattraper. Je le suis un petit moment, nous sommes sortis de la maison et les rues qu'il me fait prendre sont de moins en moins fréquentées...Je tremble, de froid, j'ai pas pris de veste ce matin en partant au lycée, je ne pensais pas sortir de nuit ! Il m'emmène dans un bâtiment, tiens la porte ouverte pour me laisser entrer. J'entre à l'intérieur. Sauf que soudainement un bras vient se loger dans mon cou, manquant de m'étrangler. Il me force à avancer et quand nous arrivons, je découvre avec frayeur, quatres hommes. Mes tremblements se font plus violents, faisant rire Neji, qui me lâche en me balançant contre les hommes. Eux-même m'attire vers eux et m'emmène dans la rue par une autre sortie, tandis que Neji s'en va et que je me débats du mieux que je peux. Je suis plaqué contre un mur, dans une rue vide de toute personne. Seuls mes ravisseurs sont présents. Je hurle, crie, fout des coups de poings, des coups de pieds mais contre quatres garçons, je n'ai aucunes chances. Je ferme les yeux, cesse de gesticuler, mais je continue de hurler, c'est ma seule chance, unique et presque désespérée. Et soudain un bruit violent, me fait ouvrir les yeux. Que j'écarquille aussi sec. Devant moi, se tient Sasuke Uchiwa. Et il vient de coller un pain à un des mecs. Les autres ont des sourires grognenards et vont pour taper le jeune homme, qui ne se laisse pas faire. J'en profite pour m'éloigner, trouillarde que je suis, la rue forme une impasse et bien que ce soit stupide, je me cale dans l'angle du mur, recroquevillée, les yeux révulsés. Mais terrifiée, je ne supporte pas de garder les yeux ouverts et les ferment, bras serrés contre moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je vais rester ainsi, le corps pétrifié, les yeux fermés. Je n'entends plus rien, les bruits de la bagarre ne sont plus là. Je ne bouge pourtant pas. Et si c'était mes ravisseurs qui ont gagnés ? Je serais perdue. Et le pauvre Sasuke ! Il doit être blessé. Mon dieu...Je doit en avoir le coeur net ! Si je dois périr, autant vérifier si Sasuke est vivant. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, tremblant comme une feuille. Et la scène que je découvre devant me fige. Sasuke Uchiwa n'est plus seul, avec lui, un grand jeune homme, qui ressemble beaucoup à Sasuke. Verrais-je double ? Je referme les yeux. J'ai pu voir, ce qui m'intéressais. Sasuke est vivant. Je me recroqueville un peu plus sur moi-même. Je voudrais disparaître sous terre, faire cesser le cauchemar de mon existence. Soudain je sens un bras entourait mes épaules, un autre passe sous mes jambes et je ne touche soudainement plus terre. J'ouvre les yeux, pour croiser le regard du Sasuke Grand. Il me tient contre lui et ça me rassure. J'ai envie de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps mais je n'arrive plus à pleurer. Sasuke Petit est penché vers moi, mais de l'autre côté. Je vrille mon regard sur le sien. Ses prunelles noires, plus ténèbreuses que jamais, me permettent de rester consciente. J'ai pourtant qu'une seule envie, celle de sombrer.

(Itachi)- Mon dieu ! Sasuke la prochaine fois, que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te tue !

C'est le Grand Sasuke, qui vient de parler. Sa voix est moins froide que celle de l'autre Sasuke.

(Sasuke)- - Roh, ça va Itachi ! J'pouvais pas la laisser se faire démonter. Non ?

Itachi. C'est un joli prénom. Sasuke et Itachi sont venus à mon secours, sympa les gars. Je vous adore. Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience que les mots qui se forment dans mon esprit sont prononcés à voix haute, ce qui donne ça :

(Hinata)- Sa...Sasuke e-et Itachi s-sont...venus à m-mon secours...Sympa l-les gars... Je v-vous adore...

Comprennant que j'ai dis ça, à voix haute (non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! La the honte !), je rougis soudainement. Et referme les yeux. Un éclat de rire me répond.

(Itachi)- T'as raison ! Rien que pour sa phrase, là, ça en valait la peine. Comment qu'elle s'appelle ?

Je ne dis rien. Je ne veut plus commettre de bourde. Lentement, je sombre dans l'insconcience. Je n'entends plus leurs voix...

(Sasuke)- Roh, tais-toi. Elle s'appelle Hinata Hyûga.

(Itachi)- Et qu'est-ce qui lui arrivé à la petite Hyûga pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un tel merdier ?

(Sasuke)- J'ai vu Neji Hyûga de l'autre côté. Tu crois que c'est lui qui l'a donné à ces crétins ?

(Itachi)-J'en suis sûr.

(Sasuke)- On ne peut pas la ramener chez elle, tout de même ! Imagine que Hyûga la ramène ici.

(Itachi)- Je sais pas...

Itachi réfléchit quelques secondes, tenant toujours Hinata évanouit contre lui.

(Itachi)- On pourrait l'heberger quelques temps?Juste le temps qu'on trouve une autre solution?

(Sasuke)- ...Pourquoi pas...C'est ok. Bouge, Mère va nous attendre.

(Itachi)- Eh ! T'es marrant toi, je porte Hyûga, je te ferais remarquer !

Sasuke soupira, et continua d'avancer dans la rue, suivi tant bien que mal par Itachi, qui tient toujours Hinata. Itachi portait la Hyûga comme une princesse, et s'efforçait de ne pas trop le secouer. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas blesser, juste effrondrer


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre de la fiction : The Woes of the young Hyûga

Rating: K+

Couple: Hina/Gaa Et d'autres...Surtout qu'Hinata ne compte pas vraiment rester avec Gaa-chan !

Disclamer: Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs fois les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit. La nuit... Comme des miliers d'éclairs, ma soirée me revient en tête. Neji. . Je fais le tour de la pièce, des yeux, je suis dans une chambre. Certes, pas dans la mienne mais dans une chambre quand même. Les murs sont blancs mais pleins de posters, je suis allongée sur un lit deux places, la maquette est bleue foncée, et il y a un bureau et des étagères pleines de mangas et de livres. Une chambre, plutôt banale en somme. Je me frotte les yeux, doucement, encore à moitié endormie. Je porte toujours mes habits d'hier, à savoir mon t-shirt violet, et mon jean. J'aperçois ma chemise à carreaux ainsi que mon bérêt posé sur le bureau. Je quitte le lit si confortable et apercevant mes converses dans un coin, les enfile. Je ne mets ni ma chemise ni mon chapeau et alors que je m'approche pour ouvrir la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvre, me faisant reculer. La personne qui a ouvert la porte, n'est nul autre que Itachi. Je lève les yeux vers lui, en me retenant de rougir, sauf que ça marche moyen. En bref, je vire pivoine. Il sourit.

(Itachi)- Oh, Hyûga t'es réveillée ! Ça va mieux ?

Je me mordille la lève, timidement, avant de réclamer :

- S'il t-te plaît...A-appelle m-moi Hinata. O-ou Hina.

Depuis que Gaara m'a appellée Hina-chan, j'ai adopté Hina comme surnom. Et puis j'aime bien. Ça me plaît. Il rit légèrement.

(Itachi)- T'aime pas qu'on t'appelle Hyûga ? Ça me va, petite Hina-chan ! Alors fais comme tout le monde et appelle-moi Tachi.

Je fronçe les sourcils, Tachi ? C'est joli, mais tout de même. Je le connais à peine. Mais je n'ose pas vraiment lui désobéir. J'ai peur. C'est stupide.

- B-bien, Tachi-kun.

Et là, il soupire. Aurais-je fait une bourde ? Soudainement, je sens des bras m'entouraient. Il s'est approché et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte, honte à moi. Il n'empêche qu'il me serre contre lui et que je vire carrément coquelicot.

(Itachi)- Je sais, que tu es encore sous le choc d'hier. Mais, je te prierais de te détendre. Sasu-chan et moi t'avons emmené ici, pour que tu soit en sécurité. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Et puis ont t'a sauvé, alors, hein pas de familiarités !

J'écarquille les yeux, surprise. C'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je me retiens. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je m'écarte de lui, gênée, après tout je le connais à peine. Je me répète mais...C'est vrai, je ne peux pas faire comme si nous étions amis depuis des années.

(Hinata)- Merci, Itachi-kun.

C'est sorti tout seul, je n'aime pas son surnom. Tachi, c'est pas beau, Itachi, si.

(Itachi)- Que t'ai-je dit ? Tachi, appelle-moi Tachi, comme tout le monde.

(Hinata)- Euh...J-je préfere...p-pas. J'aime bien Itachi, c'est u-un joli prénom...Je...Je...Je n'aime pas ton surnom ! Désolée...

Je baissais les yeux.

(Itachi)- Sa va, ce n'est rien ! Allez Hina-chan, viens, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. Sasu-chan, et mes parents ont hâte de te voir.

Quowa ? Sasu-chan...Il l'avait déja dit tout à l'heure, mais pourtant j'éclate de rire. Sasu-chan...!

(Hinata)- Sasu..Sasu-chan !

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je rigole à m'en plier en deux. Tandis que je visualise une version "Sasu-chan" de Sasuke. Réultat : J'en ai les larmes aux yeux et mal aux joues ! Je sais qu'il a déjà appelé son frère comme tout à l'heure mais je m'en étais pas vraiment rendue compte, alors que là... ! Itachi lui, est plutôt surpris de mon brusque excès de rire. Je finis par reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, au prix d'efforts phénoménales et je m'appuie sur le mur de la chambre.

(Hinata)-Excuse-m-moi...M..mais...Sasu-chan...

Je finis par me taire, sachant que si je continue je vais de nouveau me mettre à rire comme une idiote. Je m'attend à ce que Itachi me fasse la leçon : On ne se moque pas de son petit frère...Et tout le tralala mais loin de là ! Un sourire franc se dessine sur son visage et il dit :

(Itachi)- Hum...Sous tes airs d'ange se cacherait-il une petite démone ? Si tu ne peux t'empêcher de rire quand je prononce le surnom de Sasuke, tu vas pas arrêter ! Tu sais...Je l'appelle comme ça pour l'embêter. J'adore trouver des surnoms aux gens.

Je lui répond par un petit sourire avant de dire :

(Hinata)- Eh b-bien...Allons re...rejoindre Sasu...-chan et vos parents !

Il émet un petit rire, et m'attrape le bras. A ce moment-là, il m'entraîne dans les escaliers, j'essaye de ne pas tomber et il me lâche en voyant que ça ne m'arrange pas qu'il me tienne. Malheureusement pour moi, je trébuche sur l'avant dernière marche et comme Itachi vient de se tourner, déjà en bas de l'escalier, vers une femme, je tombe sur...Le parquet. Super entrée, Hinata, sublime ! Je commence à me redresser quand des bras fins m'aident. Je lève la tête, une fois droite sur mes jambes, et découvre la femme de tout à l'heure. Elle est vraiment très belle, ses cheveux noirs lui descendent jusqu'en bas du dos, et ses yeux bien que noirs sont un puit de douceur. C'est...Stupéfiant. Je lui adresse un petit sourire d'excuses et m'incline.

(Hinata)-Je s-suis désolée ! Gomen...

Elle me sourit d'un air bienvellant et déclare :

(Mikoto)- Ce n'est rien, voyons. Je suis Mikoto Uchiwa. Tu dois être Hinata ? Enchantée de te recontrer, jeune fille. Viens vite, le repas est prêt.

Sa voix est claire et ...Magnifique, comme elle. Je me contente d'hocher la tête pour lui répondre, ayant l'impression que ma voix et mon bégayement ferait tâche après ses paroles. Elle entre dans une pièce qui se trouve être une grande cuisine spacieuse tout équipée. Dedans un homme attablé et Sasuke. Un sourire amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je jette un coup d'oeil à Itachi, qui me fait un clin d'oeil. Il s'asseoit et sa mère, m'indique une place libre. Je suis à côté de Sasuke et en face d'Itachi. Nous mangeons en silence mais c'est la première que mon déjeuner est aussi agréable.

(Mari de Mikoto)-Il faut que nous parlions.

Je lève les yeux de mon bol de céréales et regarde l'homme. Sa doit être le père de Sasuke...

(Mari de Mikoto)-Hiashi recherche sa fille. Hinata Hyuga. Nous sommes tous d'accord. Nous ne l'avons jamais vu et nous hébergeons actuellement Kirei Uchiwa. Dont Mikoto, va s'occuper d'elle tout à l'heure et la faire ressembler à une vrai Uchiwa. Vous êtes d'accord mademoiselle Hyuga ?

Je fais signe que oui, totalement sur le cul, sans vouloir être vulgaire...Mikoto, son mari et Itachi me sourirent tandis que Sasuke me lançait un regard noir. Qu'avais-je encore fait ?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre de la fiction :** The Woes of the young Hyûga

**Rating:** K+

**Couple:** Hina/Gaa Et d'autres...Surtout qu'Hinata ne compte pas vraiment rester avec Gaa-chan !

**Disclamer: **Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs fois les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ?

**Sonia **: Merci à toi ! Je continue comme tu vois, même si je ne poste pas beaucoup en ce moment ^^ Désolée de ne répondre que maintenant à ta review ! Et oui c'est bien ma première fic' ^^

**La petite asiat :** Je confirme l'histoire est un peu rapide, mais rassure-toi Hinata ne va pas tomber toute cuite dans les bras de Gaara, c'était juste une grosse boulette ( A la fois de ma part et de celle de Hinata XD) ! Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux mais je ne suis pas très attentive, donc j'ai tendance à oublier des lettres, ou même à carrément me tromper de mot ! Désolée donc ^^ La suite, la voici !

**Kimi-ebi :** Je ne sais si tu as vu mais je t'ai envoyé une réponse. Qui reste justement sans réponse de ta part. Je veux bien que tu critique mais pourrais-tu critiquer de façon constructive s'il te plaît ? A part me dire que c'est school fic, tu ne mis pas grand-chose. Et NON, je ne fais pas de bashing. J'adore Ino, mais pour le début de ma fiction, il fallait qu'elle soit méchante. Et puis j'ai précisé : Ma fic' est une OCC ! Merci tout de même.

Je replongeais dans mon bol de céréales, silencieuse. Le regard noir de Sasuke, m'avait ramené sur terre, je crois. Alors que j'avais presque fini, le père de Sasuke et d'Itachi reprit la parole :

-Sinon, je suis Fukaku, le père de ses deux garnements mais vous vous en doutez, je suppose, mademoiselle Hyûga..

Allez Hinata, lâche ton petit-déjeuner des yeux et réponds au gentil monsieur. Ah...J'ai pas envie. Non, je flippe. Bon allez, courage, et ne dis pas de conneries, surtout !

-Enchantée de vous c-connaître...Je v-vous en prie, a-appelez moi Hinata, m-monsieur Uchiwa.

Ouaiis ! J'ai presque pas bégayé. Bon visiblement, le gentil monsieur du se rendre compte que j'étais loin d'être à cheval sur les principes, vu que son visage se fendit en un léger sourire, avant qu'il ne me dise :

-Tutoyez-moi Hinata, et appelez-moi Fukaku.

Je lui dédiais un petit sourire, l'ayant définitivement classé dans la catégorie « Alliés » (En fait, j'ai que deux catégories dans mon cerveau, la première c'est « Alliés » et la seconde c'est « A éviter »), et lui ayant attribué à tout jamais, le surnom de gentil monsieur.

-Je veux b-bien vous appelez Fukaku mais v-vous tutoyez est au d-dessus de mes m-moyens. Education o-oblige, Fukaku, désolée.

Son sourire s'élargit, avant qu'il en retourne à son déjeuner. Moi je rougis et terminait mes céréales. Le repas fini, j'aidais à débarrasser et me proposais même pour faire la vaisselle, la mère de Sasuke -Mikoto, andouille!- intervient :

-Désolée ma chérie, mais tu viens avec moi. Je dois faire de toi, une Uchiwa, tu te souviens ? Sasuke, Itachi vous faites la vaisselle. Sa ne vous fera pas de mal. Allez viens, ma belle.

Elle prit ma main, dans une étreinte douce et me mena à l'étage. Elle me traîna jusqu'à la chambre que j'avais quitté il y a peu. Je me demandais d'ailleurs à qui était cette chambre.

-Ma chérie ? Je vais te teindre les cheveux et pleins d'autres choses, viens dans la salle de bains. Il faut aussi que nous parlions.

Je la suivis dans la salle d'eau, en me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir me dire. Un tabouret se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, qui se révéla ne pas être si petite que je l'imaginais, en fait elle était même plutôt grande. En face de moi, un meuble genre commode, et un grand miroir. Derrière moi des placards. A côté de moi (enfin à côté...) la douche. Oki, doki (Note de l'auteur : J'adoore dire ça XD). La femme aux cheveux noirs sortit de multiples produits, après m'avoir fait asseoir sur le tabouret, mis au préalable devant le miroir. Elle commença à me teindre les cheveux.

-Ma chérie...Je voulais te dire, que tu pouvais compter sur moi et sur ma famille. Et que nous t'accueillions avec plaisir. Je suppose que ça du être très dur...Avec ton frère et ton pèr...

Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je la coupais :

-S'il v-vous plaît ! Mikoto, je v-vous en prie, ne p-parlez pas de ça.

Je me mordis la lèvre infèrieure, par pur réflexe, en tout en continuant de l'implorer de se taire, mais seulement mentalement. Pas besoin de l'implorer plus.

-D'accord, d'accord, ma chérie...Quand j'aurais fini de te préparer et de te faire belle, Itachi ou Sasuke, comme tu veux, ira te faire visiter le quartier Uchiwa.

Elle continua de s'occuper de mes cheveux pendant au moins trois minutes, avant que je me décide à lui répondre :

-Je p-préférerais y a-aller avec Itachi.

Elle se contenta de me oui de la tête et continuant de s'occuper de mes cheveux presque mauves. A un moment, elle s'exclama :

-J'ai de la chance ! Tes cheveux sont noirs, faut juste que je cache ses reflets mauves...Ou que je les remplaces par des reflets bleus tu préfère quoi, ma chérie ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Je me voyais mal avec des cheveux d'un noir profond et puis moi j'adorais mes reflets alors tant qu'à choisir, je préférais les avoir bleus que pas les avoir du tout !

-Euh...Je c-choisie les reflets b-bleus.

Mikoto m'a une nouvelle fois sourie, et s'est remise à teindre mes cheveux. Pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis, elle a sortie une petite boite et l'a ouverte.

-Ouvre grand les yeux, ma chérie.

Elle m'a mise des lentilles. Sisi, je vous jure. Mes yeux n'étaient plus d'un horrible blanc laiteux, mais d'un noir profond, d'après monsieur Miroir. Sa me picota un petit peu, puis ça passa. En fait, j'avais pas l'impression d'avoir des lentilles. Mikoto passa encore quelque minutes à s'occuper de moi, puis elle choisit de laisser mes longs cheveux détachés. Alors, elle quitta la pièce et je peux ainsi m'admirer dans le miroir. Mes cheveux noirs, avaient de magnifiques reflets bleus, ce qui bizarrement semblait presque naturel quant à mes yeux, on aurait pu croire que le noir était leur couleur originale ! Mikoto revient alors. Elle me dit :

-Ma chérie, tu sais les Uchiwa, sont des personnes très sûres d'elles mais aussi très chics sur elle-même. Vu que tu vas visiter le quartier et être présentée à certains de nos amis, tu te dois d'être bien vêtue.

Elle me donna les vêtements, et sortit un ruban bleu d'un tiroir. Armée d'une brosse, elle entoura mes cheveux du rubans, formant ainsi une tresse. Elle me fit enfiler un pantalon-collant ( ce qui veut dire quand faite, c'est comme un collant, avec les pieds couverts et tout mais c'est un pantalon XD) moulant noir, et un haut serré, ouvert sur le haut, avec des manches très larges. Elle m'avait mis en dessus, un haut bleu de la même couleur que le ruban, qui s'attachait sur mon cou, en formant une croix contre ma gorge. A cela, elle rajouta une sorte de « tube » de tissu, qui vient entourer ma taille, bleu lui aussi, et qu'elle démarqua par une ceinture fine et noire. Pour finir, elle me fit mettre des chaussures bleus, à rubans qui se lacent sur les chevilles, et à talons.

-Ma chérie, ça te va à merveille.

Elle passa une bague à mon pouce gauche, et un bracelet à mon poignet droit. Ensuite, elle me maquille. Pas beaucoup, un coup de mascara, et juste ce qu'il faut de gloss. Puis cela, finit, elle me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

-Ecoute ma chérie, c'est très important. Tu es timide, et rougissante. C'est magnifique mais n'oublie pas tu es Kirei Uchiwa, tout ce que tu feras sous cette identité ne te porteras pas préjudice, alors sois toi-même mais sois froide. D'accord ma chérie ? Ici, tu peux faire comme tu veux mais pas dehors.

Cette idée était alléchante. Pouvoir faire ce que je voulais, dire ce que je voulais, sans craindre les conséquences. Etre une autre personne. J'ai souri, d'un sourire assez petit, entrant déjà dans mon rôle.

-Oui Mikoto-san.

Elle vient passer une main dans mes cheveux, avant de me dire, toute joyeuse :

-Tu as vite compris. C'est parfait ! Allez, va réveiller Itachi et dis-lui que j'ai demander à ce qu'il te fasse visiter !

Elle m'a encore sourie et je me suis levée, sans même prendre le temps de regarder ma tenue en détail, sans me rendre compte que j'étais magnifique comme ça. Je sortis de la chambre, quand Mikoto lança :

-Au fait, ma chérie ! Cette chambre est la tienne, désormais et Itachi est au salon !

Je lui criais un merci, et me dépêchais de descendre, tout en prenant garde de ne pas tomber. Une fois ça va, deux fois c'est trop. Hop, je suis dans le couloir. Et me voilà dans le salon. Itachi est assis dans le canapé, et Fukaku est entrain de se lever pour quitter la pièce, quand il lève les yeux...

-...Hinata, vous êtes sublime ainsi.

Je m'inclinais devant lui, tout en gardant une expression ferme mais douce à la fois.

-C'est à votre épouse que je le dois, Fukaku-san.

Il dut apprécié mon changement de comportement, puis qu'il sourit, avant de quitter le salon. Itachi, lui avait les yeux fixés sur la télévision.

-Hum...Itachi ?

Il se décida enfin, à quitter des yeux l'écran plat (je veux le même *_*), et tourna la tête vers moi. Ainsi je pus clairement voir ses yeux s'agrandir d'un coup, tendant ses traits. Je laissais filer un sourire moqueur, avant de m'approcher et de me pencher vers le canapé :

-Mikoto-san souhaite que tu me fasse visiter le quartier Uchiwa. Alors debout...Itachi-san.

Il réalisa enfin que oui, c'était bien Hinata et pas un alien. Alors, il déclara :

-Wah. T'es classe, _Kirei_. Ok, on y va.

Il avait bien insisté sur le prénom, et il me lança un sourire, avant de prendre ma main et me faire sortir de la maison. Lui portait toujours son jean noir, et son t-shirt à manche-longues rouge et noir. Enfin bref, même comme ça, il avait la méga classe. Hinata ! Mince, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi...Bref. Il tenait toujours ma main et il m'entraîna dans la rue, d'un pas mesuré, mais tout de même assez rapide. Je le suis, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il me lâcha, et tout en continuant de marcher, me demandant :

-Dis-moi, c'est ma mère qui t'as transformée ainsi ? Ou t'es déjà comme ça d'habitude ?

Je ris légèrement, avant de lui répondre d'une voix hautaine :

-Voyons Itachi-san...Je suis belle naturellement.

Je tiens cinq secondes, avant de le regarder. Dès que nos yeux se croisent, nous partons tous les deux dans un fou rire de malade, sous les regards intrigués des passants. Nous mettons bien une dizaine de minutes avant de nous reprendre. Il me lance :

-Tu as changé mais je te le dis, tu es loin de la classe Uchiwa...

Je lui jette un regard froid, prête à lui prouver le contraire, mon expression se ferme un peu plus, et redresse légèrement mon corps, pour être bien droite.

-Hé boude pas, gamine !

Je lui lance un nouveau regard froid, avant de lui déclarer :

-Je ne boude pas, nuance, je suis une Uchiwa.

Il serre les lèvres, au point qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une ligne strict sur son visage. Visiblement, il se retient de rire. Le... ! Raah ! Il m'énerve, je m'efforce de garder mon expression.

-En tout cas, je pourrais presque croire que tu es une Uchiwa...

Je fais volte-face, et lui souris, un micro sourire mais un gentil sourire :

-Et si on arrêtait de dire ça ? Je suis une Uchiwa, Itachi-san. Mikoto-san m'a dit que tu devais me présenter à certains Uchiwa...Je te suis.

Il sourit à son tour, éclairant son visage, et m'entraîna alors vers une maison. Simple, il ne frappa même pas avant d'entrer, vu que la porte semblait ouverte.

-Shisui ! T'as encore laissé ta porte ouverte !

Shisui ? Qui est-ce et puis Itachi est bien familier...Il doit bien le connaître. Il s'avance dans la maison et je le suis. Nous arrivons dans un salon, ou un jeune homme, qui doit avoir le même âge qu'Itachi, dort avachi dans le canapé. Le brun à mes côtés soupire, avant de secouer avec force l'endormi.

-Shisui ! Debout ! J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter ! Allez réveille-toi!

Des grognements sortent de la bouche de Shisui, et je profite du fait, qu'il n'est pas encore ouvert les yeux pour l'observer. Il a des cheveux longs, noirs et sans reflets, attachés sur le haut de sa tête. Soudain il ouvre les yeux, qui sont d'ailleurs d'un noir profond. Y s'ont tous des yeux comme ça ici ? Bon heureusement que j'ai des lentilles sinon, j'aurais fait drôlement tâche ! Je suis restée assez éloignée, mais je le vois tout de même poussé Itachi de l'épaule et s'asseoir sur le canapé. Itachi lui se tourne vers moi, et je m'avance suite à un signe de la tête de sa part. Le fameux Shisui tourna son visage, et me dévisage. Je m'incline, doucement, avant de me relever et de le fixer sans aucunes émotions.

-Shisui, je te présente Kirei Uchiwa. Kirei, voici Shisui Uchiwa, mon meilleur ami.

C'est donc à des personnes comme lui que pensais Mikoto ? A des proches de la famille ? Je prends la parole, me donnant une voix posée et douce :

-Enchantée, Shisui.

Le dit Shisui, me fait un clin d'oeil avant de déclarer :

-Hé mais Kirei ça veut pas dire « pure » ? En tout cas, enchantée aussi. Tu vas rester longtemps ? Parce qu'on...

Il es coupé par Itachi :

-Héhé, Shisui, commence pas.

C'est à mon tour d'intervenir, et je souris, avec un air moqueur :

-Itachi-san, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici, mais passer un moment avec toi, Shisui-kun pourrais être très sympathique. C'est quand tu veux.

J'en connais un, qui est resté comme deux ronds de flancs ! Sa tête était plus risible, et Shisui, même si il semblait surpris aussi, s'empressa de dire :

-Eh bien c'est cool alors ! Tu sais que tu viens de contrer Itachi Uchiwa ?

Il me demande ça, comme si je venais de dire à ma mère « je t'emmerde » ou une bêtise dans ce genre, comme si ce que je venais de faire était grave.

-Oui bien sûr pourquoi ?

Là, il est encore plus surpris.

-Parce que je te rappelle qu'Itachi Uchiwa ici présent est le futur héritier du clan Uchiwa !

Fin du chapitre.

Je coupe là ^^ désolée ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre de la fiction :** The Woes of the young Hyûga

**Rating:** K+

**Couple:** Hina/Gaa Et d'autres...Surtout qu'Hinata ne compte pas vraiment rester avec Gaa-chan !

**Disclamer: **Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs fois les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ?

**Sonia** : Et j'adore tes review ! Elles me donnent envie de continuer 3 Même si comme tu peux le remarquer, je ne publie pas de façon régulière ! Mais bon t'as de la chance, l'inspiration m'est revenue il y a peu en cours d'histoire (Comme quoi, l'histoire n'est pas si passionnante que ça XD), à cause de ma prof trop ennuyante. Je lui dirais merci, pour l'inspi' ! Contente que tu m'en veuille pas pour le temps de réponse ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^_^

**Note** : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai créer il y a peu un forum de rpg, avec l'aide d'une amie. Sa s'appelle school-universe et après vous mettez . lebonforum(on enleve l'espace) et ensuite un . com(on enlève l'espace) oki ? Je sais que c'est un peu dur à suivre mais si je le mets autrement, Fanfiction me le supprime !

_-Parce que je te rappelle qu'Itachi Uchiwa ici présent est le futur héritier du clan Uchiwa !_

Je cachais ma surprise, du mieux que je pouvais. Itachi Uchiwa est l'héritier du clan Uchiwa. Ouais, je sais vous aller dire : Et alors ? C'est juste horrible ! Il savait que je suis l'héritière des Hyûga et il n'as rien dit ! C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a été si gentil avec moi...Je finis par dire, blanche comme un linge :

-Itachi ? On peut rentrer, je me sens pas bien...

Je gardais les yeux baissés, toujours aussi pâle. En fait, je crois que je suis sous le choc. Ce ne peut-être être lui. C'est juste pas possible ! En plus, il a été si sympathique...Shisui me regarde visiblement surpris, et je me sens encore plus mal. Le pauvre, je dois lui paraître bien bizarre et surtout mal polie ! Mais tant pis. Il faut que je mette les choses au clair.

-Oui, si tu veux. A plus tard, Shisui !

Et il attrape mon bras avant de m'entraîner dehors, je me laisse faire, comme une poupée entre ses mains. Une fois dehors, il me murmure :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je ne lui réponds pas, bien désirée à ne pas dire un mot avant que nous soyons à la maison Uchiwa. Je crois que je me sens pas forcément bien, en fait je me sens super mal mais je sais que c'est juste le goût amer de se sentir trahi et idiote qui me fait me sentir ainsi. Il laisse tomber et nous arrivons à la demeure Uchiwa quelques minutes après. Il ouvre la porte, j'entre, il fait de même en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je montais à l'étage, sans un mot. Je rejoignis ma chambre, enfin celle qu'on me prêtait gentiment. Je me retenais de mettre à pleurer comme une enfant. J'allais dans la salle de bains et retrouvais la petite boite de toute t'a l'heure. Heureusement pour la moi, la notice des lentilles s'y trouvait et je trouvais rapidement comment les enlever. Ce fut donc après quelques tentatives plus ou moins douloureuses que je réussis à me débarrasser de mes lentilles. Puis, je retourne dans la chambre et ôte rapidement ma tenue si belle, si préparée. J'enfile un simple kimono blanc avec quelques fleurs violettes et un obi (Note de l'auteur : Ceinture de kimono) de la même couleur. Et des sandales en cuir, toute simples. Je m'assis au bord du lit et ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je fixais le vide, perdue dans mes pensées. Comment cela était-il possible ? Que faisais-je encore ici ? Je serais bien mieux chez moi ! Au moins, là-bas on me dit la vérité et on est franc avec moi. Ici, ils m'ont mentis...La porte s'ouvrit alors, je dévisageais celui qui venait d'entrer. Yeux noirs, cheveux assortis sans reflets. Itachi. Je détourne aussitôt le regard pour aller le fixer sur mes mains, soudainement devenues très intéressantes. Il s'avance dans la pièce et vient s'accroupir devant le lit. Je reculais d'un coup, me retrouvant ainsi le dos collé au mur. J'avais fini par relever les yeux. Je le fixais, me demandant ce qu'il allait faire ou même dire...

-Hina-chan, ça va ?

Je voudrais lui arracher les yeux. Lui les faire manger. Je voudrais ne plus jamais voir ce regard opaque qui me scrute comme en quête d'une faiblesse de ma part. Je le hais...Je dois le haïr. C'est comme ça. Il ne fallait pas me cacher la vérité. Je murmure pour qu'il s'en aille et qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille :

-Tu le savais...Le mariage des deux héritiers. En fait, tu voulais juste gagner ma confiance. Va t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Je ne bégaye plus, la colère, même froide, qui m'anime me donne un courage nouveau. Je le dévisage avec toute la haine dont je suis capable. Je me suis encore fait avoir, on s'est encore joué de moi. Il a écarquillé les yeux comme surpris, mais je me doute que c'est un bon comédien.

-Hinata...Oui, je le savais. On le sait tous...Mais nous avons tous été sincères avec toi. Hinata, mon père tente toujours de faire annuler ce mariage...Sa ne nous tiens pas à coeur. Tu es gentille et tout, mais Père refuse que j'épouse une fille que je n'aime pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pas quoi répondre. Je le fixe, avec étonnement.

-...Tu ne mens pas ?

L'étreinte autour de mes genoux se desserre et je me détends un peu. Il le remarque, car il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, lui aussi dos au mur. J'empêche que mon corps se tende, et essaye de ne pas bouger.

-Non, je ne mens pas. Allez viens, Hina-chan mes parents s'inquiètent.

Je réalise quelque chose. Mon père...

**Flash Back**

J'étais assise à la table de la cuisine, avec un de mes derniers relevés de notes. Il était correct, pas excellent mais loin d'être mauvais. Père la a peine regarder.

-C'est mauvais. Ne sers-tu donc à rien ? Même pas capable d'avoir des résultats corrects !

Je ne réponds rien comme d'habitude. Je ne veux pas attiser sa colère et je sais qu'il est comme ça, que je ne peux pas le changer.

-Tu n'est utile à rien ! Si seulement, tu devais pas lier nos clans, il y a longtemps que je me serais débarrassé de toi.

Il a du passer une mauvaise journée. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne veux pas. Mais Hanabi demande :

-Quel clan, père ? Et comment ça Hinata-san doit les lier ?

Il se tourne vers elle, adouci.

-Eh bien, les Uchiwas. Ta stupide soeur doit épouser leur héritier pour lier nos clans.

J'ai a peine écouter. Mais je sais que sans ce mariage, je ne serais plus de monde depuis bien longtemps...

**Fin du Flash Back**

Mon père...Il va enfin en finir avec moi. Je...Je fonds en sanglots. Sans raison valable aux yeux d'Itachi.

-Hinata !

Je ne dis rien, me lève et vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bains en lâchant :

-J'ai besoin d'être seule, Itachi-san...

Mais alors que je vais pour refermer la porte, il attrape mon poignet en bloquant la porte avec son pied. Je le fixe, intriguée. Je voudrais qu'il me laisse mais je n'oublie pas que je ne suis qu'une invitée ici, et que surtout je ne suis rien.

-Hinata, tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

Je sais bien que je ne lui ai pas dit toute la vérité...Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas lui dire ça. Lui dire que maintenant mon existence n'as plus de raisons d'être. Ce serait...Horrible. Je lui souris, un sourire factice, en arrêtant de pleurer.

-Si, Itachi-san. Maintenant si tu le veux bien...

Il me lance un regard sombre avant de me lâcher et de sortir de la chambre. Au final, je retourne sur mon lit plutôt que d'aller dans la salle de bains. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ou quoi dire...Je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis restée ainsi à fixer le vide. Mais la porte s'ouvre à la volée, me montrant assise sur le bord du lit, un coussin dans les bras, le regard dans le vide. Sasuke entre et lance, brusque :

-On va manger, bouge.

Je ne lui réponds pas, pas envie. Alors, il s'approche et demande :

-Hé ça va ?

Il n'est pas inquiet, il doit juste se demander si je ne suis pas folle.

-Tu n'as pas tout racontée à mon frère, pas vrai ?

Une nouvelle fois, je fais la sourde. Je ne veux pas répondre.

-On fait un marché. Je te dis un de mes secrets et tu me dis ce que tu as caché à mon frère. Sa te dit ?

Il est trop gentil, lui aussi. Je marmonne, ma curiosité me perdra un jour, :

-Mh.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Bon alors tu commence.

Pas le choix visiblement. J'enfonce ma tête dans le coussin que je tiens entre mes bras et lance à tout vitesse :

-La raison de ma présence sur terre se trouvait être ce stupide mariage.

-Moi j'étais jaloux.

De quoiiii ?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre de la fiction :** The Woes of the young Hyûga

**Rating:** K+

**Couple:** Hina/Gaa Et d'autres...Surtout qu'Hinata ne compte pas vraiment rester avec Gaa-chan !

**Disclamer: **Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs fois les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ?

**Sonia** : Je te remercie de tout mon coeur, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça =) Et surtout, ne dis pas merci pour ce chapitre, c'est moi qui dois te remercier de me suivre ainsi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! (Et en plus, ce chapitre est vraiment pourri =S Mais le prochain chapitre sera mieux =D )

**Cathinata** : Merci pour ta review tout d'abord ! Remodeler ma fic' ? Hum, pourquoi. Quand j'aurais finis la fiction en entier, je te promets de ré-écrire tout les chapitres bien comme il faut et de tenter de rendre le tout plus cohérent (Même moi je trouve mes premiers chapitres pitoyables) !

_-La raison de ma présence sur terre se trouvait être ce stupide mariage._

_-Moi j'étais jaloux._

_De quoiiii ?!_

Hein ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Sasuke Uchiwa vient de me dire qu'il était jaloux ! Alors qu'il est beau, riche, intelligent...! A tout les coups, ses parents ont refusés de lui acheter la même console que son frère et que monsieur fait la gueule. Ce qui m'étonne par contre, c'est qu'il n'est pas profite de mon précédent aveux, pour se moquer de moi...Bon en même temps, le jour de la rentrée il n'as pas vraiment été méchant.

-De quoi étais-tu jaloux ?

Je me doute d'une certaine façon, qu'il ne va pas me répondre. C'est facile de le deviner en même temps...Sasuke n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à se confier aux autres.

- Qui a décidé que ce mariage était ta seule raison d'exister ? Si tu veux une réponse, j'en veux une aussi.

Arf, ce petit jeu est agaçant mais je...Je veux savoir, alors je vais lui répondre bien entendu.

-Mon père.

Il hoche la tête, lentement, comme si il réfléchissait, puis son regard opaque revient vers moi et je me perds dans de sombres abysses.

-De toi. Pourquoi ton père a t-il décidé cela ?

DE MOI ?! Mais...Ah, je comprends rien. Cette fois, c'est mon tour de le prendre à son propre jeu, je réponds moqueuse :

-Une réponse, contre une réponse, Sasuke. Pourquoi était-tu jaloux de moi ?

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, gêné sans doute. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a qu'une envie : Fuir. Pourtant il se décide enfin à me répondre :

-Parce que tu as gagné l'affection de mon père, dès le début alors que moi je me bats encore pour l'obtenir.

Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'il a légèrement rougi. Au vu de ce qu'il vient de m'avouer, je lui réponds à mon tour, sincère :

-Mon père me hais. Je ne suis ni aussi bien que mon grand-frère ni aussi douée que ma petite soeur. Je vis dans l'ombre de Neji et je suis sans cesse rattrapée par Hanabi.

Je trouve cela étrange mais d'une certaine façon...Nous vivons la même chose, lui comme moi ne sommes pas appréciés par nos paternels. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais je me redresse sur le lit et passe mes bras autour de lui, en nichant mon visage dans son cou. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'étais toute rouge mais que je me sentais super bien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, mais toujours est-il que les bras de Sasuke se refermèrent sur moi. C'est cela qui me surpris le plus, étant donné que je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il me repousse.

-Hinata.

-Sasuke.

C'est fou la conversation que nous avons tout les deux ! M'enfin bon, je vais pas me plaindre, il aurait pu me critiquer et me repousser. Alors, chut, Hina-chan.

-Tu n'es pas si timide, ni si...Faible que tu veux bien le croire.

Est-ce une façon de me réconforter ? En tout cas, ça marche, je souris dans son cou, avant de murmurer :

-Et toi, tu vaut bien plus que n'importe qui, non ? Tu es Sasuke Uchiwa, le garçon dont toutes les filles rêves, et qui doit obtenir à peu près tout ce qu'il veut, alors, ne cours pas après l'affection d'un homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine, mh.

J'entends un "Hn" venant de lui et il finit par lancer, en se détachant de moi.

-Tu devrais suivre ton propre conseil, petite Hinata. Allez, viens manger.

Je souris doucement, lui indique que je vais tout d'abord m'arranger un peu, et il quitte la chambre en souriant. Je quitte donc le lit, et vérifie que mon maquillage n'as pas trop coulé. J'enlève ce qui a dégouliné sur mes joues, met un petit peu de gloss rose pâle, et arrange mon kimono blanc. Les fleurs violettes font un merveilleux contraste sur le tissu blanc. Je descends, et m'incline en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Re-bonjour, Hinata. Tout s'est bien passé ma chérie ? Vous êtes rentrés bien vite toi et Itachi...

C'est la mère de Sasuke qui vient de me parler. Je me redresse, lui sourit doucement et indique :

-Euh...Comment dire cela. J'ai...Appris quelque chose qui m'a...mh...Chamboulé et j'ai préféré rentrer...J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Mikoto au lieu de m'indiquer si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou non, se tourne vers son aîné et les poings sur les hanches, elle se plante devant lui.

-Itachi Uchiwa ! Qu'a appris ma petite Hinata ? Que lui as-tu fait ?!

Je rougis violemment et me rapproche de Mikoto.

-Mikoto-san...Je, je...J'ai découvert qu'Itachi était l'héritier de votre famille...Mh. Et mon père m'avait dit que je devais épouser l'héritier de la famille Uchiwa dès que la date du mariage serait fixé...J'ai cru que vous m'aviez tous mentis...Mais Itachi et Sasuke m'ont fait comprendre que vous êtes des gens francs...Itachi n'as rien fait, Mikoto-san !

La femme brune se tourne vers moi, et me serre un bref instant dans ses bras.

-Ecoute moi ma belle, Fukaku essaye actuellement d'annulé ce mariage, et même si ton père y tient énormément, je suis certainement qu'il y parviendra ! Alors courage, ma chérie, on annulera ce mariage !

Je souris, et s'installe tous à table : Mikoto, Sasuke et Itachi. Puisque que Fukaku est occupé à négocier avec mon père...Nous mangeons en discutant de tout et de rien. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas que je prends ma décision. Je débarrasse la table avec l'aide des deux garçons et monte dans la chambre qu'on m'a prêté. Je me déshabille et ré-enfile la tenue que j'avais la première fois que je suis venue : un jean noir, une chemise à carreaux noirs et violets, un t-shirt d'un violet légèrement plus clair que celui de la chemise et un béret violet aussi. Je fais le lit, arrange vite fait la pièce, vérifiant que tout est en place. Je trouve une feuille, un stylo et écrit à toute vitesse :

Désolée, Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto-san et Fukaku-san. Je dois partir, retourner chez mon père...Je vous remercie de vous avoir accueil, vous m'avez bien aidé. Merci à vous tous.

Je pliais soigneusement le mot, et le posais sur l'oreiller de la chambre. Je descendis les escaliers, dans le plus grand silence, mais je trébuchais dans le tapis de l'entrée. Et quand je vis que Sasuke était arrivé, alerté par le bruit de ma chute, je me suis relevé hyper vite et j'ai claqué la porte en porte en partant : Je retournais chez mon père. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient si gentils ? Ils allaient me manquer c'est sûr. Je crois qu'on peut dire, qu'en eux je voyais une sorte de famille parfaite : Deux frères géniaux, une mère douce et un père bien que froid, attentionné. J'aurais tant souhaité que ma famille ressemble à cela.

Aujourd'hui, pour faire face à mon destin, pour tenter de contrer mon père, je retourne au quartier Hyûga. Pour sauver Hanabi peut-être aussi de l'ombre inquiétante de iashi Hyûga. Pour foutre une claque à Neji. Pour tout envoyer en l'air. Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, je vais changer ma vie.

Je quitte le quartier Uchiwa et me rends à l'arrêt de bus, légèrement tremblante. J'ai peur de ce qui va suivre. Après tout, avez-vous déjà vu une fille dans mon genre tenir tête à un père comme le mien ? Je ne pense pas. Je vais attendre le bus bien cinq minutes, quand j'entends soudainement :

-Hinata ! Hinata !

Et que je vois Itachi courir vers moi. Seuls une dizaine de mètres nous séparent ! Je me mets à courir à mon tour. Je ne veux pas qu'il me retienne, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre-là. Si il fait ça, je n'aurais jamais le courage d'affronter mon père. Soudain, alors que je regardais derrière pour voir si l'aîné Uchiwa me suivait encore, je rentrais dans quelqu'un. Lui et moi tombâmes au sol. Je dis "Lui" mais en fait, la personne se trouve être une femme. Elle a de longs cheveux rouges, un regard vert émeraude, un de yeux est barré par une cicatrice verticale et est habillée en...Mh, je me rappelle plus comment on dit...Ah oui ! En gothique ! La rouquine se releva et me tendit une main, j'esquissais un sourire hésitant, prit sa main et me relever avec son aide, donc.

-D-désolée, de vous bousculée...

La rousse éclata de rire, attrapa mon bras et m'entraîna plus loin, l'air soudain plus sérieuse. Son changement radical d'émotion me surprit.

-Qui est ce gars aux cheveux noirs ? Il te court, après, ma petite. Tu veux que je l'éloigne ?

En disant ça, elle avait pointé les deux katanas qui se trouvaient être accrochés dans son dos. Je déglutis.

-Je...Je veux bien. Mais ne lui faites pas de mal, mh ?

Elle hocha de la tête, me sourit, et s'éloigna en direction d'Itachi. Je ne me tournais pas. Je me fichais de ce qui pouvait arriver, non ? Qui y croit ? Personne, même pas moi. Bien sûr, que ça m'inquiétait ! Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour ça. La fille revient une dizaine de minutes après. Elle passa son bras sur mes épaule et me sourit :

-Voilà, l'est parti. C'est quoi ton nom, gamine ? Moi c'est Kira.

Je baissais les yeux, en me demandant ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Itachi, puis me reprit.

-Je suis Hinata Hyûga...Pourriez-vous m'aider à retourner au quartier Hyûga ? Je me suis perdue.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais je ne me sentais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout apte à faire le chemin de retour toute seule. La rousse sourit encore plus, et me tira vers une magnifique moto rouge et noire :

-Je te présente ma fierté, Hinata. Allez, en selle gamine, je te ramène.

Elle grimpa la première sur l'engin et je la rejoins en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Cette femme semblait vraiment sympathique. Je ne la connaissais certes pas, mais elle me plaisait. Fière, forte, et plutôt joyeuse. Le trajet durant dix minutes. Nous arrivions chez mon père. Et tandis que mon ventre se nouait, un petit poème vient s'incruster dans mon esprit :

_Prenez la liberté oui entre vos mains_

_Afin de toujours poursuivre votre chemin_

_Que vous soyez adolescent ou parent_

_Avancez devant vous comme souffle le vent_

_Oui poursuivez ainsi tous vos rêves_

_ Sans prendre le temps d'une trêve_

_Ecoutez avec joie toujours votre cœur_

_Pour faire vivre tout votre bonheur_

_Mais bien sur ne regrettez rien surtout_

_Avancez toujours vers l'horizon qui brille_

_Oui vers votre avenir même si il vous parait fou_

_Allez de l'avant vers la liberté qui pour vous scintille._

__Et tandis que ce poème lourd de sens, s'inscrivait en lettres d'or dans mon esprit, un délicat sourire vient orner mon visage. Père, vous allez voir si je suis si faible que ça.


	9. Chapter 9

Kira stoppa sa moto devant le quartier Hyûga, à une centaine de mètres de la demeure principale, demeure de la famille principale, ma demeure, ou du moins celle de Hiashi Hyûga. Elle m'a souri et m'a dit :

-Voilà, ma petite. Bon je te laisse, j'ai quelque chose à faire !

Je suis descendu de l'engin, et lui ai fait coucou alors qu'elle s'en allait. J'ai inspiré un grand coup, et me suis rendue à la demeure principale. J'ai inspiré un grand coup, et ai frappé à la porte. Elle s'est ouverte pour me laisser voir, une jeune fille de 12 ans, a peu près, au cheveux noirs, et aux yeux blancs. Hanabi, j'ai souri.

-Hanabi !

Elle m'a attiré à l'intérieur. Puis, elle a lâché :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là Hinata ?! Tu as pu échapper à Père et tu as l'audace de revenir ! Il va te tuer ! Et Neji aussi !

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait contre moi quelques secondes, en lui souriant. Elle m'a manqué ma petite soeur ! J'ai l'ai lâché, et j'ai pris sa main. Je l'ai entraîné à l'étage, dans mon ancienne chambre. Je l'ai fait s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avec moi.

-Ecoute moi bien, petite soeur. Je suis venue pour me changer, ensuite, je vais m'en aller et revenir dans la soirée, quand Père et Neji-niisan, seront là. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...Tout ira bien.

Elle n'as pas semblé du même avis que moi, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai choisi. Je vais affronter Père et mon frère. Pour me libérer et pour les empêcher d'emprisonner Hanabi. J'ai souri à ma petite soeur, l'ai serré encore une fois, et me suis levé du lit. J'ai ouvert mon armoire, en ai sortit un mini-short bleu en jean, un débardeur blanc nacré, des baskets montantes blanches et bleues, et un collier. Un collier ayant pour pendentif le kanji "Liberté". Le collier de ma mère, de notre mère à Hanabi et moi. J'ai enfilé le tout, après avoir ôté mes vêtements. J'ai serré une dernière fois ma petite soeur, qui semblait définitivement incapable de prononcer un mot. J'ai quitté la maison.

* * *

Tout l'après-midi j'ai traîné dehors. Je suis allé me balader au parc, sentant monter le stress en moi. Vers dix-huit heure, je me suis faite bousculée.

-Vous pouvez pas regarder ou vous allez ?!

J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine et j'ai levé vers celui qui m'avait bousculé et qui venait au passage de se plaindre. J'ai laissé échappé un hoquet, en constatant qu'il me regardait fixement et que je le connaissais. Cheveux rouges sang en pique, yeux vert cerclés de noir...Gaara.

-Hinata ? Hinata, c'est toi ?

J'ai hoché la tête doucement.

-Oui...Gaara.

Je pense qu'il doit avoir du mal à me reconnaître. Le rôle que j'ai joué chez les Uchiwas, la confrontation que je vais bientôt avoir avec mon père, me poussent à être plus forte, moins timide...Je crois que j'ai réellement cessé d'être faible. Je souris doucement.

-Tu vas bien ?

Gaara, qui avait été très choqué de me revoir, à retrouver son masque froid et son air indifférent. Tant mieux. Sa me faisait bizarre de le voir perdre la face, face à moi. Gaara sa a été mon sauveur, lors de ma rentrée, un gars sympathique, celui avec qui j'ai partagé mon premier baiser. A cette pensée, je rougis.

-Euh...oui, oui et toi ?

-Sa va.

Pas très causant...Bon c'est pas grave. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, légèrement anxieuse.

-Bon, euh, excuse-moi Gaara, je...Je dois m'en aller !

Et je me suis éloignée, sans attendre sa réponse. J'ai quitté le parc, en courant légèrement. Cette rencontre me gênait. J'avais fait une grosse bêtise en l'embrassant ! Gaara était certes gentil mais...Je ne ressens rien pour lui. Génial ! Mon premier baiser a été donné à un garçon que je n'aime même pas. Le soir venu, je suis retourné vers le quartier Hyûga. J'ai frappé à la port, en prenant mon courage à deux mains. C'est Hanabi, encore une fois qui m'ouvre.

-Hanabi ? Père est-il là ?

Pour seule réponse, elle fait volte-face et marmonne :

-P...père ?

Hiashi Hyûga entra dans l'entrée de la maison, et je le souris, avec toute l'insolence que je pouvais avoir en sa présence. Je m'inclinais doucement, et déclarais :

-Bonsoir, Père.

-Fille indigne ! Tu ose revenir ici !

Tous pleins de choses passaient dans ma tête, la famille Uchiwa, Kira, Gaara, et surtout le poème. Mentalement, je repris le rôle de Kirei Uchiwa. Je redressais la tête, et le fixais.

-Heureuse de vous revoir aussi, Père.

Sur le coup, j'ai presque vu de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles mais il y avait aussi une once d'intérêt dans son regard, ce qui me surprit. Ainsi, il suffisait que je lui réponde pour qu'il me voit enfin ?

-Hinata ? Tu as changé.

C'était Neji, il venait de faire son apparition. Il était dans mon dos, sans doute venait-il tout juste de rentrer. Il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et je le repoussais. Il me s sourit et plaça de nouveau ses bras autour de moi. Cette fois je ne fis rien, ayant compris que ça ne servait à rien.

-Père ? Et si nous la gardions finalement ? Elle a l'air d'avoir...compris. N'est-ce pas Hinata ?

Les choses n'allaient pas comme je voulais. Il fallait que j'arrange ça :

-J'ai compris que j'étais libre. Que vous ne pouviez rien contre moi du moment que j'avais confiance.

Neji sourit, et mon père aussi. Puis Hiashi attrapa mon menton et me força à lever la tête, plus que mesure.

-Tu as compris, certes mais tu fais erreur. Tu n'es pas libre. Tant que je serais vivant, ta liberté restera limitée. Maintenant monte dans ta chambre.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il leva le bras et me mit une claque. Je posais ma main sur ma joue brûlante, et répondit, la voix un peu confiante :

-Bien...Père.

Et je m'écartais de Neji, dépassais mon père et me dépêchais de monter à l'étage. Ce soir, je n'aurais pas de dîner. Tant pis. Je suis directement allé me coucher. Tout ce n'est pas passer comme j'avais prévue mais au moins mon père commence à m'estimer...Il faut que je continue comme ça. Je finirais bien par être libre, j'y arriverais !

Plus tard, dans la soirée, on a frappé à ma porte. Pensant que c'était Hanabi, j'ai indiqué :

-Entrez !

Sauf que ce n'est pas ma petite soeur qui est entrée dans la pièce. Mais mon frère. Il m'a sourit doucement et m'a dit :

-Petite Hinata, tu es enfin forte.

Je n'ai pas compris le sens de sa phrase, mais fière de ma nouvelle confiance, j'ai répondu :

-Je ne suis pas petite, Neji-Niisan.

Il a souri, un sourire désabusé. Je ne reconnais pas mon frère violent et froid dans ce jeune homme. Ce n'est pas lui. Je dois être entrain de rêver. Oui, c'est ça, je suis entrain de rêver.

-Je le sais. J'aurais du le voir plus tôt. ...Désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Bonne nuit.

Je suis restée stupéfaite. Etait-ce vraiment Neji Hyûga, mon grand-frère adoptif qui venait de prononcer des quelques mots, qui en plus, contenaient des excuses ?! C'était juste pas possible ! Je suis laissée tomber sur mon lit, doucement, sans aucune expression.

-Niisan...M'a fait des excuses.

Prononcé à voix haute, cela semblait encore plus insensé ! Je ne comprends plus rien. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau soudainement. Sur Hiashi Hyûga cette fois. Il s'avança dans la pièce et indiqua la voix mielleuse :

-Ma petite Hinata...Dans une semaine tu épouse l'aîné Uchiwa !

Je n'ai pas réagit. Je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il est ressortit après m'avoir lancé un regard noir devant mon manque de réaction. Puis une fois la porte fermée, j'ai plaqué mes mains sur ma bouche et ai enfoui ma tête dans les oreillers. Les larmes coulèrent, les sanglots m'échappaient. Je suis restée ainsi un longs moment, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte, fatiguée des larmes et des peurs.


End file.
